In new construction, especially in hospitals, it is not uncommon for hallways and other areas, to become filled with piping and ductwork to the point that there is no access. The addition of seismic restraint cables, braces or other seismic restraining devices is next to impossible. In addition there are many wall penetrations for all of the building services and because many of the rooms are closely controlled from an environmental standpoint, these penetrations must be tightly sealed. A tremendous about of time and effort goes into connecting, supporting, sealing around the penetrations and installing restraints on these systems.
Conventional practice has been to install the various distribution systems and equipment directly to the structural ceiling on site, in parallel to wall framing and sheathing. While systems that are installed first have reasonable access, by the time later systems are installed, access becomes virtually impossible. In addition, this method requires wall sheathing to be cut to fit in extremely cramped conditions. Prior art methods for dealing with this was to remotely assemble modules include all of the piping, ductwork, and various other distribution systems, as well as the upper wall portions. These modules were then brought on site, and individually suspended from the structural ceilings. Once suspended, connectors or couplings would be used to join the various distribution systems included in the modules. Components would be hard connected to these modules, and the entire module would be seismically restrained to the structural ceiling. Once the modules were in place, the walls could be completed.
There are many problems with this method. The alignment between the piping and duct from module to module can be a problem. Also supporting the frames off the structural ceiling can be a structural issue. Access to attach the frames to the structural ceiling is very difficult and access to all the piping and ducts to make the connections at each module joint is also very difficult. Further, damage to the upper wall segments during transport can be significant.
A method of construction is desired which would allow for easier installation of piping, ductwork and other internal systems, and make connection of these systems to each other easier. Further desired is a system which allows this to be done without damage to the upper wall portions.